The present invention relates to certain compounds of Formula II below, which are useful intermediates in the synthesis of certain .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor agonists having the general Formula I: ##STR3## where R.sup.3 is as defined below and Y.sup.2 is ##STR4## Examples of such substituents and the resultant .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor agonists can be found in commonly assigned International Application Publication No. WO 94/35671. The invention also relates to processes for synthesizing the compounds of Formula II, which are useful intermediates in the synthesis of the compounds of Formula I. The invention further relates to processes for synthesizing the compounds of Formula I. The .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor agonists also possess utility for increasing lean meat deposition and/or improving the lean meat to fat ratio in edible animals.
(4-(2-(2-(6-Aminopyridin-3-yl)-2(R)-hydroxyethylamino)ethoxy)phenyl)acetic acid has the structure of Formula XII: ##STR5##
(4-(2-(2-(6-Aminopyridin-3-yl)-2(R)-hydroxyethylamino)ethoxy)phenyl)acetic acid is disclosed in commonly assigned International Patent Application Publication Number WO 96/35671, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, as a .beta.-adrenergic agent. Accordingly, (4-(2-(2-(6-aminopyridin-3-yl)-2(R)-hydroxyethylamino)ethoxy)phenyl)acetic acid has utility in the treatment of obesity.
The .beta.-adrenergic receptor agonists further possess utility in the treatment of intestinal motility disorders, depression, prostate disease, dyslipidemia, and airway inflammatory disorders such as asthma and obstructive lung disease.
The .beta..sub.3 -receptor is also expressed in human prostate. Because stimulation of the .beta..sub.3 -receptor causes relaxation of smooth muscles that have been shown to express the .beta..sub.3 -receptor (e.g. intestine), one skilled in the art would predict relaxation of prostate smooth muscle. Therefore, .beta..sub.3 -agonists will be useful for the treatment or prevention of prostate disease.